All Grown Up
by LillianDiotte
Summary: After graduation, Zach disappeared from Cammie's life. Years later, they meet again, and this time, Cam has a daughter. He is head of Blackthorne, she is head of Gallagher. Cue drama. However, their reunion is to be shortlived. Trailer inside. 1st multi-chap fanfic. z/c, b/g, l/j, m/p ON HIATUS
1. Trailer

**All Grown Up**

**Trailer**

_An exciting graduation and a surprise. . ._

We were in the Grand Hall at the dance which followed graduation.

I was going to do 'it' with Zach.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter."

"Alexandra, Alexandra Morgan."

_Abduction and a traitor . . ._

"They've taken Alex."

I turned around to face the green-eyed guy who broke my heart.

He fired.

_New heads and a misunderstanding . . ._

"Hey. I'm Cameron Morgan . . . I'll be your new headmistress."

Zachary Goode.

Joe and I headed back to Blackthorne.

"She lied about her father . . . she was cheating on me."

_An exchange . . ._

"ALEXANDRA MORGAN GET UP NOW, THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE COMING TODAY!"

Up there, standing smirking with an evil glint in her eyes, was Cameron Ann Morgan.

Shit.

**I've seen other writers using this idea, and I think it gives you a good idea of what the story will be like. This doesn't cover the whole of my story, as I haven't finished writing it yet, but I thought I'd put this up and see how much interest I get, I have 4 or 5 chapters already written, and depending on how much response I get, ill post the first chap. I might not write regularly, but I promise I'll let you know why. I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**

**LD xx**


	2. Chap 1 Kids

**Hi! I was ecstatic with the reviews I got! Thank you to all! Anyway, I don't own and here it is.**

_All Grown Up_

Chapter 1: Kids

Senior Year: The Gallagher Academy

Cam POV

I felt my foot being nudged under the table and looked up. Zach, again. I knew exactly what he wanted. However now was not the time. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly with a look that said _'not now'_. He nodded and went back to his drink.

We were in the Grand Hall at the dance which followed graduation. I was there with Zach, Bex was with Grant, Liz was with Jonas and Macey was with Preston.

I know what you're thinking. I was shocked when I found out as well. Apparently Preston was sent to Blackthorne for his safety at the end of junior year.

To save you the long and boring explanation, the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women is a spy school for girls, whose cover is a posh boarding school for snobby rich girls; and the Blackthorne Institute For Troubled Young men is a spy school for boys, whose cover is a detention centre for boys who have troubles. My friends are Rebecca Baxter, but call her Bex unless you want to end up in hospital for a month; Elizabeth Sutton, whom everyone calls Liz and is a genius; and Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter who puts up a bitchy front, but is really quite nice once you get to know her. We all go to Gallagher, and in our junior year, there was an exchange where the students of Blackthorne came here. We met Zachary (Zach) Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson, and they joined our group of friends.

At that moment, Preston was dancing with Macey to a slow song. Bex and Liz were also dancing with Grant and Jonas. The only reason that Zach and I were sitting at the table and not dancing as well was that he had hurt his foot and needed to sit down.

I was sort of glad as I needed a break. There were butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of later.

For one night only, my mom had lifted the '_no boys in rooms'_ rule for the seniors, but had told us to behave and stay safe. Talk about embarrassing!

I think you can probably guess what was going to happen. Between us, the seniors had sorted out the room arrangements, and luckily, there were enough rooms to allow each couple some privacy.

So you can understand why I was nervous. I was going to do 'it' with Zach.

Don't get me wrong, I was excited as well as nervous, but I wasn't sure how it was going to . . . _go_. Growing up in an all-girls school doesn't give us much chance to mingle with boys, and the only relationship I had ever had didn't work out terribly well.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the others coming back – very bad form for a spy. It was only as Macey started talking that I realised they were there.

"Cam, your mom says we can go up now if we want. So we're going to head, are you two . . . ?"

I looked up at Zach. Who inclined his head slightly.

"Yeh, we're just going."

So off we went.

9 months later: Ward 12, CIA hospital

Cam POV

"C'mon Cams, push, you can do it!"

"Aaaggghhh!"

"Miss Morgan, you need to breathe. In, out. In, out."

"Shut up!"

The pain was unbearable, and the last thing I needed right now was the nurse telling me to breathe in that annoyingly calm voice.

The nurse was now speaking to Macey.

"Where is the father? Shouldn't he be here?"

"No. We don't know where he is. And he isn't to know about this child."

"And why is that?"

"He hurt her."

"Oh, ok."

"Macey! Quit chit-chatting and get the bloody hell over here!" That was Bex.

"It's coming. Keep pushing, Miss Morgan, keep pushing."

So I did. And then I heard the sound of a baby crying. My baby.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter."

I held my weak arms out for my baby girl.

When I held her, it was like my whole word fell into place. I looked down at the infant in my arms. She had stopped crying and was looking up at me. I smiled.

"Miss Morgan? Have you thought of a name for her?"

I thought for a minute, "Alexandra, Alexandra Morgan."

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I will try to write as quickly as I can.**

**LD XD**


	3. Chap 2 Kidnapped

**Here is the second chapter, I hope it is ok. Can I just say that I'm ecstatic with all the reviews I've been getting! I was only expecting one or two, but I've had loads! Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read, I don't own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

13 years later: CIA headquarters, Directors office

Cam POV

"I AM going to look for her!"

"Yes. Yes, you are. But take a team with you at least. I'll let you choose it if it helps."

I stopped shouting at that. I knew exactly which team I wanted.

"I'd like operatives Duchess, Bookworm and Peacock."

"Of course you do," he muttered

"What?"

"Nothing, ok, I'll get them right away."

He then left to go find by best friends.

When he returned 4 minutes and 38 seconds later, he had three puzzled faces with him.

"Cammie, why are we here? The director said you requested us to go on a mission with you, but you normally do your missions solo." Liz questioned.

I just looked at them with dead eyes. "They've taken Alex."

The next day: Outside COC base 

"Duchess, are you in position?"

"Affirmative. Chameleon, are you ready to go?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Ok. Peacock, this is Bookworm, begin the distraction."

Over coms, I could hear Macey flirting with the guards.

The mission was simple: Macey would honeypot the guards, and Bex and I would slip into the base and recue Alex. Liz was in the van disabling alarms and monitoring cameras.

"Ok, Chameleon, Duchess, it's clear for you to go."

I snuck round the building towards the east door, Bex was going to go in the west door, and Macey had all the guards at the south door. At the north there was a cliff, so no need to have anyone there.

When I got there, I found a tricky, but not impossible, lock to pick.

As Liz guided me though the movements, I kept my eyes open for anyone who might see me.

With a final twist of the wire, the door clicked and swung open. From the quiet sigh of relief I heard, I guessed Bex had gotten her door open as well.

I quietly made my way through the maze of corridors towards the cells. Luckily, Liz had managed to get a hold of a map of the base and we had memorised it, so we knew where we were going.

I rounded the final corner and saw Bex at the other end of the hallway. She pointed at a door halfway along the wall. This was it. I was about to get my daughter back.

Bex set to work on the door while I watched for any stray guards.

After only 3.5 minutes, she had the door open. I looked inside and gasped at what I saw.

Alex was lying on a grubby mattress in one corner of the room, either asleep or unconscious. She was wearing a ripped white t-shirt and black shorts, no shoes. She had blood stains all over her arms and legs, and her breathing was shallow.

My breathing hitched as I slowly went over to her and lightly touched her arm. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Mom?"

I almost collapsed with relief; she hadn't been unconscious, just asleep.

"Uh . . . guys?" Liz said into the coms. "We've got some trouble. There must have been a silent alarm or something that we missed because there are at least thirty people dressed in black carrying guns coming your way."

I looked up at Bex and saw that she looked how I felt - panicked, worried and annoyed at herself for not noticing the silent alarm.

Then I started looking around for an escape route as Bex unlocked Alex's chains.

I spotted an air vent up in one corner and told Bex to go first and then to help Alex up next. I would follow after.

Bex managed to get up safely, but as she was about to reach down to help Alex, the door burst open and I heard a voice I never expected to hear again.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?"

I turned around to face the green-eyed guy who broke my heart thirteen years ago.

Let me explain.

When we graduated, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and I all joined the CIA. Zach joined some other agency, but we kept in contact.

Then, about one month after graduation, I discovered I was pregnant.

I wasn't sure how to tell Zach, so I kept putting it off.

Then, when I was finally ready to tell him, he stopped picking up his phone. He never wrote back and never answered e-mails.

After about two months of this, I was getting really worried. I didn't know if he was ok or if he was . . . gone.

However, I then received an e-mail from him, it read as follows:

_Stop trying to contact me. There's no point. Just leave me alone._

_Z_

I was heartbroken. I had loved him, and mistakenly thought he loved me too.

Bex convinced me to stop sulking in my apartment and look after my baby. So I did. After Alexandra was born, I put all my hurt and anger into my physical training, and now only Bex has any hope of beating me in a fight.

However, I never heard from Zach again after that. And he never found out he had a daughter.

So, there I was. In the COC base, trying to hide the hurt I felt that Zach had joined the very group that kept trying to kill me.

"Zachary."

Alex's eyes widened slightly at this. I had told her everything about her father and how he had left me. She understood completely, and hated Zach for what he had done to me, but she had never known what he looked like, until now.

Zach didn't appear to notice her reaction, or the fact that Bex was now slowly backing away into the vent. In fact, I don't think he realised she was there at all.

"So, Cameron. Who is this lovely lady behind you, hmm? She looks awfully like you. A sister perhaps? Or a daughter? She looks, what, fifteen, sixteen years old? I obviously wasn't your first, how's it feel to be a slut? Hmmm?"

I was glad he didn't realise Alex was his, and praised the fact that she looked more like me than him, and that she looked older than she actually was. She was, in fact, thirteen, but had hit puberty early. I didn't know what he would do if he found out he was her father, and didn't want to find out.

"What have you done to her!?" I spat. The guards around him all took a step back at the venom in my voice.

_Smart move,_ I thought.

"Nothing much, but she wouldn't give us the answers we wanted." He smirked.

"So what did she give you?"

"Nothing." The smirk had gone.

Now I smirked. "Well then, I raised a daughter to be proud of, didn't I."

"Maybe, but at what price?"

It was only then that I realised he was holding a gun, and it wasn't pointed at me.

He fired.

"No!" I screamed and turned to Alex. She had a shocked expression on her face and was clutching her stomach.

She turned to look at me, and dropped to the floor, unmoving.

I cried out in pain as the gut wrenching terror of the situation sunk in. I rushed to her side and clutched her in my arms as I wept, the tears flowing freely as I sobbed into her hair.

My whole world came tumbling down as cradled my daughters head in my arms. The spy in me could faintly hear Bex yelling into her coms unit for Liz to get back up and an ambulance down here NOW; she could vaguely hear Macey fighting to get to us. But the mother in me couldn't focus on anything other than my daughter, dying in my arms.

And the blood, so much of it. Too much, too much blood. My heart was being ripped to shreds, torn apart as I watched the life slip away from the centre of my universe. All I could smell was blood. It crawled up my nose to my brain, taking over my senses until it was all I could see and smell, all I could hear was sirens and fighting, I could taste my salty tears and couldn't feel a thing. I was numb. Numb with pain and sorrow. The world was rocking back and forth, giving me a headache. My head hurt. I couldn't think. I felt sick.

Then Bex was by my side. Putting pressure on Alex's stomach, telling me it was going to be ok, it wasn't fatal, that she was going to be ok.

I didn't know how she could think that with all the blood. Zach was a perfect shot, how could it not be fatal.

I looked down at my daughter, and she gave me a weak smile.

"I'll be ok, mom. Don't you remember? I promised I wouldn't die until I had done at least half the number of missions as you've done," she croaked.

My eyes filled with more tears and I managed a weak smile. Here she was, possibly dying, and she was making jokes. My eyes travelled to her midsection, where Bex's hands were still pressing on her wound. The wound_ he_ gave her.

As this thought passed through my mind, the tears of grief and misery stopped. Instead of being blinded by pain and sorrow, there was a red haze bordering my vision, and no words existed for just how enraged I was.

I slowly stood up, shifting Alex's weight over to Bex, and turned to Zach, who was still standing there with his henchmen blocking the door.

At the sight of the pure hatred and fury in my eyes, half of his men fled, and the other half backed off, quite considerably.

But Zach, being Zach, just stood his ground.

"I wouldn't try anything, Cameron dear. I have guns, and not to mention an army of loyal men who will lay down their lives for me. And you have no weapons and three girls, one of whom is fatally injured."

I just shifted my weight slightly so I was ready to pounce, but not so that he would notice.

Bex noticed.

"You idiot," she said, letting out a humourless laugh. "She doesn't need an army or weapons. You just shot her daughter. And you just implied that boys are better than girls, but I don't think that's the reason she's going to kill you. So now you have a very angry, highly trained mother on your hands. And don't forget, you broke her heart thirteen years ago."

It was at this point that he realised the mortal peril he was in.

I watched an emotion that I didn't recognise pass across his face. Then I realised that it was fear. Zachary Goode, Zachary _I-am-not-afraid-of-anything_ Goode, was scared. Of me.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so livid.

So instead of laughing, I lunged.

He hesitated for half a second, and then tried to duck to one side. However I was expecting this, and grabbed his leg. He stumbled and I pulled him back around to face me.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I didn't feel like being merciful. He had shot my baby. My baby girl! He was going to pay.

I swept his legs out from beneath him and he fell to the floor. While on his way down, he reached for my ankle and I fell down on top of him. I used this to my advantage and put my full weight into my elbow, which I slammed into his chest, breaking a couple of ribs.

He gasped for air and let go. I stood up, and was about to finish him off when the only person who could possibly break me out of my rage spoke up.

"Don't," she croaked. "You'll only regret it later, mom. Just let him go."

I stopped where I was and turned to face my daughter.

Zach took this opportunity to scurry away after his men, who had vanished the first time I lunged at him. So much for loyalty.

Alex faintly smiled up at me. I smiled back and went over to help Bex carry her outside.

As soon as we exited the building, Liz ran up to us with a couple of paramedics. She enveloped me in a bear hug once the medics had taken Alex.

"Are you ok?" she whispered in my ear.

"I think so."

We then followed the medics and Alex back to the jet. On the way, I overheard them saying that Alex hadn't been hit in any organs, and she should be fine.

I smiled. My daughter was going to be ok. She was safe.

1 year later: Morgan household

Cam POV

"Alex! That's your limo here for you!"

"Ok, mom! I'll be down in a minute!"

I smiled. She probably just got out of bed. She was just like me when I was that age; good friends, stubborn, and really bad in the mornings. In fact, I still don't like mornings. I was only up early this particular morning because Alex was leaving for Gallagher.

I couldn't believe how fast my little girl had grown up. I had tried to stop her from going back to public school after her kidnapping, but she refused to be homeschooled, so we came to a mutual agreement; she would go to normal school, but my friends and I would start training her to be a spy a year early.

Now, a year later, she was a wonderful spy, and I'm not just saying that as a mother. She was a great pavement artist, she could fight, she could hack a little bit, and she knew all about boys.

I hoped she would come down soon, as I had some important news I needed to tell her.

As I was lifting my toast to my mouth, Alex came in through the door and stole it.

I pouted at her and she laughed.

"I was about to eat that!" I complained.

"So? I needed food." She retorted. I swear, sometimes we act more like sisters than mother and daughter.

I smiled and shook my head as I got up to make some more toast.

"I've got some news for you," I said as I got out some bread.

"Whmph isth ipf?" she said with her mouth full.

I laughed as I continued, "you know how your gran is going to be your headmistress?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, that will only be until after Christmas - she's retiring."

Her eyes widened at this news.

"So who will take her place?" she asked after swallowing.

"Me."

"Really!?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "The director asked me last week."

"This'll be great!"She said.

"The only thing is that you can't let anyone know, ok?"

"Fine, but what about George?"

"She might already know." George is Bex and Grant's daughter and Alex's best friend. She is awfully like Bex. Her real name is Georgina, but she won't answer to anything but George.

Bex and Grant got married the year we graduated. George is 10 months younger than Alex, but old enough to be in the same year as her at school. They go to the same public school, and Bex and Grant have a house a few blocks away. It's good because it means that Alex and I can see our best friends regularly.

I had already told Bex it was ok to tell George about me becoming headmistress, so chances were George knew all about it.

"There's more though," I continued. "Three other teachers are also retiring. Can you guess who's replacing them?"

"Aunt Bex, Aunt Liz and Aunt Macey?"

I nodded my head.

"Now, I think the limo driver might be getting slightly sick of sitting in our front drive. So get going!"

"Ok. Love you mom!" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

I stood at the door waving as my daughter was driven off to the Gallagher Academy. I smiled, knowing I would be following her soon.

5 months later, end of January: The Gallagher Academy

Cam POV

I stood behind the doors to the Grand Hall, waiting for my cue.

Today was the day I was to take over from my mom as headmistress of Gallagher. Its' fair to say I was pretty nervous.

I had my best friends around me, which made it easier to cope, but I was still nervous.

Then it was time.

The doors opened and I started walking into the hall.

Alex POV

It was just another day at Gallagher. Except for the fact that today was the day that mom would become headmistress.

I got out of bed as soon as the alarm went off, which was unusual for me. Usually George had to get a bucket of cold water and threaten me with it.

When she saw I was up she looked slightly disappointed and said, "Well, you're up early, aren't you."

"Of course! Today's the day my mom gets here!"

"Oh yeh, how could I forget?" she said sarcastically. "It isn't like you've been going on about it for the past three months."

"Oh, don't pretend that you're not excited for your mom to get here too!" I retorted.

"Are you kidding!? She's going to kick our buts in P&E. I can't wait!"

I laughed at my weird and wonderful best friend and skipped off to have a shower.

When I came out, our other friends and roommates, Sophia and Taylor, were up. Out of our group, Sophia is the smartest. She can hack into just about any computer and really looks up to her hero, Elizabeth Sutton, otherwise known as my aunt.

She isn't really my aunt, but my mom and her three friends are so close that I just call them my aunts, and so does George, Bex Baxter's daughter.

Taylor is our people decoder; she has a knack for understanding body language and guessing what people are thinking.

That leaves George and I. George is the fighter of the group, which explains why she is looking forward to fighting her mom in P&E, and I'm a pavement artist, like my mom. However I'm nowhere near as good as her. I'd love to be, but nobody is as good as the Chameleon.

As soon as we were all ready, we headed down to breakfast.

It wasn't very exciting. Headmistress Morgan talked about how she hoped we had all had a good Christmas, and that she hoped we would all have a good semester. I started paying attention properly when she mentioned retirement.

". . . and so, as I am retiring, someone will be taking my place. As it is a very important role, the director of the CIA himself has chosen her. She is a previous Gallagher student, and therefore, one of your sisters. Most of you will have heard of her, and will probably have been taught about her in your covert operations class."

That got lots of girls gossiping. We didn't learn about many operatives in cove ops, and those we did learn about were very famous.

All the girls were really excited now, as all the agent we learned about were legends. Rumours flew about the room like leaves in a gale.

Everyone quietened down as Ms. Morgan continued.

"Now, as some of you know, there are some other teachers either retiring or moving on, so we also need people to teach P&E, research and development, and disguises.

"So, without further and, please welcome, your new teachers."

Then the doors opened and every head in the room turned and jaws dropped when four legends entered the hall.

There was some clattering as cutlery was dropped as my mom and her friends made their way to the teachers table.

When they reached the table, my mom embraced gran in a quick hug, before stepping to one side.

Then they all introduced themselves, saying their name, codename and which job they would be taking.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sutton, codename: Bookworm, and I'll be teaching research and development."

Sophia nearly fainted at the thought of being taught in the labs by _the _Elizabeth Sutton, the 'smartest and most wondrous person to ever walk the earth' (her words, not mine).

Then Aunt Macey stepped up to the podium.

"My name is Macey McHenry, codename: Peacock, and I'll be taking your disguises class. So I hope you're good."

Bex then stood forward with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm Bex Baxter, codename: Duchess, and let's just say that P&E will probably never be the same again."

Everyone looked scared at this. We had all heard about the very few operatives who annoyed her; let's just say that they went MIA to the hospital for a few months.

Lastly, my mom stepped up to the podium.

"Hey. I'm Cameron Morgan, codename: Chameleon. If you haven't already guessed, I'll be your new headmistress."

A hush fell over the room after she said this.

_Everyone_ had heard of Cammie Morgan. She was the best agent the CIA had ever had, the girl who broke CIA rules to see a boy in her sophomore year, and the closest person ever to bringing down the COC. She was _the_ Chameleon, the pavement artist you couldn't find in an empty room. She was amazing. A legend. My mom.

**So there it is. Please review, they make me smile and inspire me to write. I may not get another chapter up for a few days, as I have a very hectic lifestyle. So throw Christmas into the mix, and I barely get time to myself! But I'll try to keep writing and get one up by next weekend.**

**LD xx**


	4. Chap 3 A Meeting And A Surprise

**Hey! Soo sorry for not updating! I have had the busiest week – parties, clubs, fundraising, Christmas shopping, school – it seem as if I'm never at home! But I'll stop babbling and here's the story, I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

1 year later

Cam POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I groaned as I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm. Thankfully, it shut up. I snuggled back down under the covers and dozed off again.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN YOU HAD BETTER GET UP THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL MEET THIS PILLOW VERY SHORTLY!"

"I'm up!" I yelled, leaping out of bed and turning to face Bex, who was standing holding a pillow above her head, ready to strike.

You may be wondering why so scared of your best friend, it's only a pillow? However, when that best friend is Bex Baxter, there is every reason to be scared. She can do worse with a cotton bud than most trained soldiers could do with a knife! So a pillow in her hands was a bit like a bludgeon!

When she saw I was actually out of bed, she dropped the pillow and herded me into my en-suite shower room with instructions to get washed and dressed.

"And then come straight out! We need to get you ready for your meeting!"

I grumbled a bit, but complied. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

When I got out the shower 6 minutes later, I looked at the clothes Bex had given me to wear – a black pencil skirt, black tights and a white, fitted, short sleeved blouse.

I got dressed and entered my main bedroom. Macey and Liz had joined Bex and were holding torture . . . sorry . . . _beauty_ equipment. I sighed and let them get to work, knowing that arguing would be pointless – they would win and it would only make me late for my meeting.

By the time they were done, I looked good. I had flawless skin, smoky eyes and peachy lips. Bex had added a slight curl to my hair and Liz had given me a French manicure.

Macey handed me some shoes – black patent heels – and said we should get going. "Don't want to miss breakfast and have your stomach rumbling for the Board now do we?"

"Stuff that, I'm hungry!" Bex whined, heading out the door.

I laughed and followed her, holding the shoes in my hands.

"They just don't change, do they?"

"No, Lizzy, it would appear they don't."

At breakfast

As I looked around the grand hall, my eyes fell on Alex and her friends. I smiled when I caught her eye and nodded. She seemed to understand and turned back to her food.

I got up and walked to the podium.

"Ok, girls, before you leave, I just want to say that I won't be around today, as I have a meeting with the Gallagher trustees. So if for anything you would normally see me about, go to Miss Baxter, ok?" Bex had kept her maiden name when she started teaching at Gallagher. "Other than that, you can leave when you're finished."

There was a scraping of chairs as about half the girls got up and left. I turned round and addressed the teachers.

"Do you mind joining me through the back for a minute?"

They all nodded and we went through a door behind the teachers table to a room behind the grand hall.

"Ok, so I'm heading off to the CIA headquarters for the day, and Bex is in charge. Ms Buckingham, would you mind keeping an eye on Bex for me?"

"Of course, Cameron," she replied with an amused smile. Bex just huffed and slumped in her chair.

"Liz, you're in charge of the labs, I don't want Bex anywhere near there." Bex huffed again. " Joe is coming with me, so his classes will be joining Bex in P&E for today. Bex, don't injure anyone today, please." Bex glowered at me. "Macey have you got that bag packed for me?"

"I'm offended! You of all people should know I had it packed last night!"

"Ok, ok. Just checking. Madame Dabney, would you mind taking charge of mealtimes for me?" Once she nodded I continued. "Joe, what time did you say the helicopter was leaving?"

"9.35."

"OK, that gives us twelve minutes to get to the roof. Thank you to everyone, and good luck." With that, Joe and I left via a secret passageway to the roof.

When we got there, we had 4 minutes until the helicopter was due to leave, so we boarded and sat down.

I looked over at him and saw he was sitting watching me.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you, Cam. Look at how far you've come since graduation. You're the best agent the CIA has ever seen, you have a teenage daughter and you run the best spy school in the country. I just don't know how you cope."

"I wouldn't say the best agent ever seen, Joey. And I had help with Alex. Is it really the best in the country?"

"God, Cam! How can you not see your own talent!? All the girls at Gallagher look up to you; you successfully completed 19 missions in your first year, 26 in your second, and it just keeps getting better; you've taken down terrorist groups in Russia, Israel, Finland, Canada, Australia, Brazil, two in Spain, three in Germany and one in Holland! And to top it all off; yes, it is the best spy school in the country, and it got that title since you took it over. It was _one_ of the top when your mom was in charge, but it was you that pushed it to the very top. I know you don't believe me, but it's all true! You need to try to see this!" he exploded.

"Um . . . I . . . sorry?"

"It's ok, but do you see where I'm coming from? Nobody has ever done as much as you. Therefore, you are the best."

"Ok, thanks Joe. I'm glad you're proud of me."

"Good. Now, I think we've arrived, so let's go see what the trustees want with us."

5 minutes later: Meeting room 8, Floor 6, CIA headquarters.

"Cameron! So nice to see you! And Joe! Glad to see you're in good health," the director beamed as we entered the room. My years of training at the hands of Madame Dabney kicked in and I extended my hand.

"Pleasure to be here. Shall we take a seat and get started?" I said smiling at him, gesturing to the table with eight agents seated round it. I glanced over and held back a laugh at who was gathered round the table; Edward Townsend, Dr Steve, Tina Walters, Kim Lee, Mr & Mrs Baxter, Aunt Abby, and my mom.

"Of course! Of course! Take a seat! Make yourself comfy! Tea?" the director asked.

"No thank you, I had a drink before I came in," I declined, taking a seat.

"Ok then. Joe?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Excuse me," Kim interrupted. "But shouldn't we get started on why we're here?"

"Yes, yes. Now, we have been looking at the most recent test results of both Gallagher and Blackthorne, and have determined that Gallagher is exceeding in all areas, especially Covert Operations. So, due to this information, we have decided to transfer Joe to blackthorn to whip those boys into shape."

"Excuse me, sir," I interjected. "But won't that leave Gallagher without a cove-ops teacher? And as much as I love the fact we excel past the boys, I would rather like to keep it that way."

"That's where I come in, squirt!" my aunt piped up.

I smiled and motioned for the director to continue.

"Ok, so that was my next point, Abby will take over the post of cove-ops teacher at Gallagher. We have also decided that, as Gallagher is better than Blackthorne for now, perhaps there should be an exchange so the boys could learn from the girls. What do you think, Cameron?"

"Are Blackthorne boys just as obnoxious as they were when I was in school? Because if they are, I think it would be a wonderful idea. Why not let my girls knock them down a few pegs."

Tina snickered and looked over at me, "oh, don't worry, they're just as obnoxious, in not more so. They really look up to their headmaster."

My mom, Townsend, Abby, the director, and both Baxters glared at her.

"Who is the headmaster at Blackthorne? Due to the fact that Steve is here and not there, I assume it's not him anymore." I asked.

"That information, Miss Morgan, is classified." Townsend said.

"And why is that?"

"That is also classified," he replied.

"Is that all?" I asked turning to the director and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to get back to Gallagher."

"Ok, I'll send you the details of the exchange."

I thanked him and left the room with Joe hot on my heels.

"So, what's the real reason we left?" he asked.

"We need to get back to Gallagher," I replied. As he was opened his mouth to ask another question, I turned to face him.

"We've got some hacking to do."

Back at Gallagher

We arrived back just after lunch had finished. I immediately went to find my friends and took them back to my office.

"Liz, could you hack into either the CIA or Blackthorne to find out who the new headmaster is, please?"

"Sure, but why?" Liz said, moving towards the computer.

"The trustees have decided that due to the fact Gallagher is better than Blackthorne, we are going to give them our cove-ops teacher and do an exchange next year. While I was there, Tina let slip something about a new headmaster, then Townsend kept saying it was classified, and if we're doing an exchange for a year, I kinda want to know who I'm going to be working with." I explained.

"Wait, Gallagher's better than Blackthorne?" Bex asked with a big grin on her face.

"Hold on, we're giving them Solomon? What will we do for cove-ops?!" Macey exclaimed.

"Ah! Yes! I nearly forgot, Abby's coming here to teach cove-ops while Joe's at Blackthorne."

"Cool!"

"I'm in!" Liz shouted.

"CIA or Blackthorne?" I asked.

"CIA," she said.

"Wow, Liz. Isn't that a new record for you? 4.83 minutes?" Bex asked.

"Yup!"Liz said happily. "Ok, so it says here that the Blackthorne boys will be escorted by 4 of their teachers – R&D, P&E, cove-ops, and their headmaster. We know cove-ops will be Joe, and Jonas and Grant teach R&D and P&E, so we just need to find out the headmaster. Right so if I just click that . . . and do this . . . put that there . . . and . . . oh. Um, Macey? Could you look at this?"

Macey went over and looked at what Liz was looking at.

"Shit."

"What is it? I want to see!" Bex playfully whined. Her playfulness vanished when she saw the name. Her face darkened and she looked up at me with a look of worry and fury in her eyes.

Ok, now I had to know. I walked over to the screen and scanned the information.

There was a bit about how Joe had been sent the information a few weeks earlier as he was travelling to Blackthorne tomorrow. A bit about the teachers. Then I saw it.

My breath caught. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I was ready to explode, and all because of that one name, and the link to his _pardon_ underneath.

Zachary Goode.

How could they give him a PARDON! That meant he had been FORGIVEN. I was going to have words with the director. Words, and maybe a few fists.

But first, I had to deal with Joe.

I strode to the door, yanked it open, and yelled for my godfather.

"JOSEPH SOLOMON! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN TO MY OFFICE NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

Now, I know I could have just used the PA system we installed a couple months ago, but I needed to let out some steam. Unfortunately, I did this a classes were changing, so a hallway full of girls got to see me majorly pissed off. The freshmen all jumped about a foot in the air at my roar and ran for their lives. The sophomores all looked scared, but didn't run off. The juniors smirked at the thought of Joe Solomon getting in trouble. And the seniors all looked at each other and nodded, as if silently agreeing to hack into the security feed later. However, whatever their reaction, all girls had at least a hint of fear and respect for me, and sympathy for Joe, as nobody wants to be on the receiving end of my wrath.

I decided to spare the girls of the cussing that was no doubt going to take place, and so sent them off to classes.

"Girls, I advise that you move on to your next classes. Now." I said with my voice deadly low and calm. The girl's faces all turned to pure terror and they sprinted to their next class, just as Joe came sauntering round the corner with a smirk on his face. A smirk which soon vanished when I said, "Get in," and pointed to my office door.

He walked through the door into the lions' den. The lions being my friends and me. I followed him in and slammed the door shut.

"Cammie? What's up?" he asked.

I just glared at him and Liz turned the computer screen to face him. When he saw the name, his face dropped and he looked up at me.

"Cam, I know I should have told you, but then you would have stopped the exchange. And if I have to be stuck with the boys for a year, then I'll probably need to come back to civilisation for a bit. Please try to understand," he pleaded.

My face softened a bit and I smiled at the compliment and insult in the one sentence.

"Ok, but from now on, just tell me. I really hate not knowing." I let an evil smile cross my face. "And besides, I can't deprive you of seeing Abby, can I?" The girls giggled at this and Joe blushed. Yes! You heard that right! Joe Solomon blushed!

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, quickly leaving the room.

Once he had left, we all fell about laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Macey spluttered.

"Uh huh! And he _blushed_!" Bex laughed.

I shakily stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm going to go work out in the P&E barn – when he gets here, I want to be able kick his butt!"

"I'll come with you," Bex said, standing up. "I want to be able to beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Liz and Macey got up too.

"I'm going to go check an experiment I'm doing," Liz piped up.

"Yeh, I've got some work to do too," Macey said.

"I guess it's just you and me then," I said to Bex.

"I guess so, but I think I might have a class right now, so I may have to work with them a bit."

"Ok, the dummies have had it easy these past weeks anyway," I said grinning.

"Ha ha! Ok, I think you'll be fine, but I can try and help you while the girls are sparring. I can multitask!"

"Never doubted you could!" I said, and we headed out to the barn to scare some freshmen.

**So there it is. If you can think of any way to improve it, or any bits you like/dislike, let me know. All the reviews mean the world to me! I have a rough idea of where I want this story to go, but if you have any small ideas, let me know, and if I use them you will get full credit! I say this as I'm struggling slightly for filler events – events to create the story between major events. Thanks to all my readers, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**LD xx**


	5. Chap 4 Another Meeting And Breakfast

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't believe it's 2013! It seems like only last week we were welcoming in 2012.**

**Sorry for not updating! We have had a busy household as we got new pets recently - baby guinea pigs are so cute! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, I don't own Gallagher Girls and I hope you enjoy.**

Zach POV

1 day after Cam's meeting: Meeting room 8, Floor 6, CIA headquarters

I yawned as I pushed the door open and walked into the meeting room. I looked in and nearly turned around and fled. In front of me were the friends and family of Cameron Morgan; her mom, her aunt, Mr & Mrs Baxter, Tina and Kim, along with Edward Townsend and the director of the CIA.

"Hello, Zachary," Mrs. Morgan said coldly. "Why don't you take a seat?"

I cautiously took a seat at the table and looked over at the two empty seats beside me.

"Erm, where are the other two?" I questioned.

"The headmistress of Gallagher couldn't be here today, and Joe Solomon will arrive shortly.

I gulped. Joe was like a father to Cameron, how was I going to survive today?

The door swished open and the man himself came in and sat down, glaring at me.

"Ok, now we are all here, why don't we get down to business?" the director started. "We have been looking at test results of both Gallagher and Blackthorne, and have decided that, due to slipping results, there will be a switch of teachers. Townsend will stop teaching cove-ops at Blackthorne, and Joe Solomon will take his place. However, that isn't all I brought you here for."

I felt my heart sink. Scratch surviving today, how about surviving a whole year!

"I also brought you here to discuss having an exchange. Blackthorne will go to Gallagher, and you will take Joe with you, along with another two teachers."

I nodded at this, already knowing which two I would take.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, who is the new head at Gallagher?" I asked.

"That is classified until the exchange."

Well, we'll see about that. "Ok, then. When is Joe coming to Blackthorne?"

"He will go with you after the meeting. If that is all, then I think we're done here."

Everyone got up and Joe and I headed back to Blackthorne.

Back at Blackthorne

We arrived back after dinner and I called Grant and Jonas to my office. When they arrived I explained that we are going to go to Gallagher next year and I needed Jonas to hack their database to find out who the head is.

"Ok, I'll get on it."

While Jonas was working away on the computer, Solomon came over and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

I snorted; he of all people should know why. "She lied. She lied about her father being missing, about what happened to my dad, and about who she worked for, along with the fact that I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Did you know she has a daughter? By the way she looked, it looked as if she was cheating on me junior year. What really happened over that summer? I was gone long enough for her to have had a kid and me not to know about it."

Before I could register what was happening, I was pinned up against the wall with Joe's arm against my neck.

"Don't you ever say that," he hissed in my face. "You do not accuse Cams of lying. Her father was a good man, and so was yours. Her father is dead. I held him as he bled to death. I watched the life slip away from him. Your father and I were best friends with him. We did everything together, he was on that mission. Do you know what happened to your father?"

"He was betrayed by his friend, and captured by a group that does the Taliban's dirty work. They tortured him for information, tortured him until he died from blood loss and starvation. And guess who works for this group? That 'angel' everyone calls Cameron Morgan."

In a flash I was on the floor as Joe flipped me over his shoulder.

"There is no such group. The Taliban do all of their own dirty work along with everyone else's. Cam does NOT work for them. Your father did die as a result of torture, but not at the hands of this non-existent group or Cameron. Got that!?"

"Ok, but then who did kill my dad?" I asked.

"The COC."

Before I could respond, there was a shout from across the room.

"Damn!"

"What is it?" Grant asked Jonas as we crowded round the computer.

"I can't get in. I got to the 34th firewall, and then they just rebuilt themselves! I've never seen anything like it!"

I was astounded. The only things Jonas had ever not been able to hack were all made by Liz, Jonas' wife. But . . . she couldn't be, could she?

"Jonas, do you know if Liz teaches at Gallagher?"

"Um . . . yeh, she does," he said hesitantly.

"So could you maybe ask her who teaches?"

"No, I couldn't. She doesn't talk to me about anything to do with them; I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. And I probably won't even see her till the exchange."

Great. I guess I'll just have to wait a year to find out.

1 year later

I woke to my alarm blaring in my ear. I got up immediately. Today was the day we were travelling to Gallagher, and I could finally find out who the head was.

I know I may be acting like a schoolboy again, but I was really curious as to who was the new head at Gallagher. Solomon had refused point blank to give any hints at all, even though he had been teaching with them for a while.

The boys all already knew who was going and should all be packed. All there was left to do was board the helicopters and leave.

After breakfast  [Blackthorne breakfast = 4am]

"All those boys who are travelling to Gallagher, could you please meet outside beside the helipad by exactly 4.30. If you are not there you will be left behind."

I left the hall and headed outside.

Once at the helipad, and all the boys were there on time, we boarded the helicopter and the pilot took off.

Gallagher here we come!

Alex POV

Same day

"ALEXANDRA MORGAN GET UP NOW, THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE COMING TODAY!" I awoke to the lovely Georgina Newman yelling in my ear.

I groaned and rolled out of bed.

We weren't supposed to know about the Blackthorne boys, but we had kinda discovered it while snooping around. We were only doing it because we were worried as the teachers were acting strangely! And Brooke Smith (school gossip and resident slut, daughter of Kayla Smith) _might_ have found out when she was looking over our shoulders at the computer. I swear that girl should have a bell around her neck! And now, thanks to Brooke, the whole school knew about the boys.

Anyway, once I had had a shower, Taylor grabbed me and pushed me down in a chair. She then proceeded to attack me with hair curlers and makeup.

By the time we were all ready, it was time for breakfast, and we headed out the door . . . straight into a cloud of hairspray and perfume.

After choking our way down the hall, we ran down the stairs and into the grand hall. We took our seats as mom strode up to the podium and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, girls. And welcome back after your winter break. Now, as I'm sure you all know, I have an announcement to make," she said. "The Gallagher academy has a proud history of being a school which teaches young women the skills they were prevented from learning when Gillian Gallagher founded it. 18 years ago, there was an exchange with another school of our kind; the Blackthorne institute for young men. And today, I would like to welcome them back, along with four of their teachers."

Then the doors burst open and there they were.

The Blackthorne boys.

Joe POV

On helicopter with Blackthorne boys

One year. One year of being stuck in Blackthorne. Stuck here with the bastard who hurt my goddaughter. One year with that bastard as the headmaster. Why did the director put me through this? I've been close to exploding nearly every day!

However, now I get to leave. I get to return to Gallagher. I can spend some time with Cammie.

Thank god.

I don't know how much longer I can stand him. Thank the lord for Grant and Jonas; they've managed to keep me sane throughout the year.

So I was stuck on a helicopter with 15 hormonal teenage boys, for 3 hours. The joy!

Thankfully, the pilot let me go up front, and I could grab some sleep.

I woke up 2½ hours later when the co-pilot shook me awake to say we had arrived. I thanked him and got off.

I followed the boys to the grand hall. They all gathered outside the door in front of Zach, Grant and Jonas. I kept walking to the front, as I was going in first.

I waited until I heard Cammie finished speaking, and pushed the doors open.

Cam POV

Start of breakfast

I have to admit, I was nervous. Being the spy I was, it didn't show, but it was there. I wanted my girls to make a good impression. I was sure they would, but still.

I couldn't wait to see the boy's faces. We, the teachers, weren't supposed to let the girls know Blackthorne was coming. But I think they might have found out, as they were all on edge, like they were waiting for something to happen.

Then Bex nudged me and I knew it was time. I stood up, and gracefully walked to the podium.

"Good morning, girls. And welcome back after your winter break. Now, as I'm sure you all know, I have an announcement to make," I said. "The Gallagher academy has a proud history of being a school which teaches young women the skills they were prevented from learning when Gillian Gallagher founded it. 18 years ago, there was an exchange with another school of our kind; the Blackthorne institute for young men. And today, I would like to welcome them back, along with four of their teachers."

As I finished speaking, the door opened and there was my godfather, trying to keep a blank expression, but I could see he was restraining a big grin at being back at Gallagher again.

Behind him were the Blackthorne boys, smirking.

I looked round at my girls. None of them looked surprised. I smirked at the boys and theirs faded.

Then, behind the boys, flanked by Grant and Jonas, was him.

Zach Goode.

Zach POV

Outside grand hall

Never tell anyone this, but I had butterflies in my stomach as I waited behind those imposing doors. It had been 17 years since had been here last, and that was when we shared our graduation! I wanted my boys to make a good impression. The only person who should know we were coming should be the head teacher and possibly the teachers, so I was confident that we would have the element of surprise.

Joe was in front of the boys, and I was behind them with Grant on my right and Jonas on my left.

My foot tapped against the floor impatiently. How long did we have to wait back here? It couldn't be much longer.

Finally, Joe pushed the doors open and walked forward, followed by the boys.

I was slightly puzzled by the lack of dropped utensils noises, and when I got through the doors, all the girls were just looking at us with boredom in their eyes. Possibly a bit of interest too, but definitely no surprise.

I felt anger bubbling up inside me.

Who was this new head? What right did they have to tell the girls classified information?

I turned to the teachers table and the podium in front of it to get a look at this traitor.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach plunge through the floor and the butterflies were back in full force, more like hawks, dive-bombing around inside me. I felt sick.

Up there, standing smirking with an evil glint in her eyes, was Cameron Ann Morgan.

Shit.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed! **

**By the way, does anybody know what a Visitor is on the Traffic Graph thingy? It's the thing marked out in yellow. Just wondering.**

**LD xx**


	6. Chap 5 A Challenge And P&E

**Hi! Here we are again. **

**For those of you who have been asking, I am only taking into account what has happened in the series up until the end of the exchange. Sorry for any confusion! **

**Disclaimed and here s the next chapter.**

Zach POV 

Cammie. Cammie was here. The girl I hurt; the girl whose friends were most likely to kill me. Seeing her again made me think about what Solomon had said. Could it be true? Was she maybe not a part of the group that killed my dad? We (Solomon and I) hadn't talked about it since the day he had arrived at Blackthorne. Hopefully I could talk to him about it soon.

I reaffixed my signature smirk and followed my boys up to the stage.

One by one, they introduced themselves giving their name, age and codename.

Once they were done, Cammie turned to me and asked a simple enough question. However she asked it with a devious glint in her eye.

"How about you, headmaster? Would you and your staff like to introduce yourselves?"

I nodded and Joe went first as the girls all knew him already.

"Hello, girls. I am back from Blackthorne, and may I say that it was very nice to walk in during lunch and there not be food on the walls, screaming or fighting. "

Cammie had to stifle a laugh at the backhand insult at Blackthorne and I found it very hard not to stand and stare at her. I dragged my gaze away from her and onto Jonas as he moved up to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Jonas Anderson, and I think I'll be helping Miss Sutton in the labs."

Interesting, Liz kept her maiden name to teach. I wonder if Bex did too.

"Hey, I'm Grant Newman, and I'll be helping out my British Bombshell with P&E" Grant said. At this, Cammie lost it and burst out laughing, Bex was glaring at Grant and a girl at the junior table was making puking actions while her friends laughed at her.

As Cam was incapacitated by laughter, and Grant was about to be decapitated, Macey stood up to introduce me.

"And now for Blackthorn's headmaster, _come on_," she said giving me a shove.

I stepped forwards to the mike.

"Well, I'm the headmaster at Blackthorne, so I'll probably be helping Miss Morgan out with whatever she does round here." At the mention of her name, Cammie calmed down and sat up. "Oh, and my name's Zachary Goode, you can call me Mr Goode." I said smirking, expecting them to have heard what a Goode spy I was.

However, once I said my name, all talking in the hall stopped. The girls all either gave me looks of disgust, shock, or glared at me.

I turned round to give Grant a '_what the heck?_' look. He just shrugged at me with a puzzled look on his face. I turned to Jonas and he had the same expression.

At this point, Cammie stood up and gracefully walked up to the podium beside me, leaning into the mike.

"This is the Zachary Goode you have all heard about, but I ask you don't pester him about it, as he is here to help, and watch over his boys. That is all, you may leave now."

There was a sudden rise in the noise level as the whole school scraped their chairs back and left the grand hall, chattering about whatever girls talk about.

After they had all left, I turned to ask Cam what that was all about only to find she had vanished. I sighed and headed towards the doors, thinking that she had probably headed up to her office.

I was right.

I caught up to her in the main foyer. I reached out to touch her shoulder only to find myself sailing thorough the air and banging down on the wooden floor, hard.

I looked up to see Cam looking down at me impassively, and more than a hundred girls crowded round us.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was going to ask what that was about at lunch, among other things," I replied, getting up.

"Oh yeh? Well I've got quite a few questions of my own! Like how could you leave me! How could you join the group that killed my dad! How you could shoot my daughter!" she cried, getting angrier by the second.

"Cam! Why don't you calm down, and we can discuss this in private," I suggested, wanting to get away from the prying eyes and ears all around us.

"No need. The girls know all about what happened. They know all about what you did. That answer your previous question?" she said, her voice slightly more controlled than before.

What! Cam told the whole school about us? Why would she do that? I guess it explains the looks I was getting when I said my name. But still!

"Why would you just tell a school full of teenage girls about our relationship?!"

"They're my sisters. Regardless of age, all Gallagher girls are sisters; we can trust each other to the ends of the earth and back again," she said very calmly.

I felt myself getting irritated. "What do you mean?! How can you all be sisters? It can't be like a brotherhood; that is something unique."

"You're right."

There were some sharp intakes of breath from around us at that.

"What? I expected more from you, Cam. You're not going to stand up for your 'sisters'?"

"Your right, it's nothing like a brotherhood," she said stepping closer to me. "We're closer."

With that, she turned on her heel and started to walk off.

"Oh yeah!" My mouth said. "That's it, you all rely on trust. I'd forgotten how weak Gallagher's P&E programme was. You need that trust, you couldn't fight your way out a paper bag."

Wrong thing to say.

She whipped round and strode towards me, her face like thunder.

"I advise you don't let Bex hear you say that - remember, she's in charge of P&E now, she would kill you. But, seeing as I haven't seen Blackthorne boys in action for a while, I'll challenge you to a duel. No weapons, just simple, old school, hand-to-hand combat. What do you say?"

My mouth twisted into a smirk and I nodded.

"Ok," she said. "Tomorrow, 9:30, the P&E barn. Be there."

Cam POV

Oh. My. God.

Did I really just do that?

Did I really just challenge Zachary Goode to a fight?

"Bex!" I yelled, heading to my office.

I arrived and sat down in my chair to wait.

2 minutes later, Bex came panting through the door.

"Sorry . . . Cam . . . with . . . Grant . . . catching . . . up," she panted

"Ok," I said with a smile. I'm pretty sure I know how they were 'catching up', if the smudged lip-gloss and rumpled top were any clue. "I need you to help me train some more. I may have challenged Zach to a fight."

"Why?" she asked after collapsing onto my comfy sofa.

"He said Gallagher girls couldn't fight, so I thought id prove him wrong."

"Cams, I honestly don't think you need any more training. You already do more for your warm-up than I do for my main exercise, and you managed to beat Abby the other day. I really don't see what I can do to help."

"Could you just help me spar? Please? And I only just beat Abby, I nearly lost, remember," I pleaded. I really wanted my best friend to help me - she knew all my weaknesses, and so could help me learn to defend them.

She sighed before consenting, "Ok, but please don't put me in the infirmary. I really want to see this fight."

"Agreed."

Bex POV

Will that girl ever learn? She really doesn't need my help. I may need hers, but she certainly doesn't need mine. After Alex was born, I convinced her to channel all her hurt and anger towards Zach into training, and she did. She became the best spy in CIA history, possibly the world!

I was thinking about this as I headed off to the P&E barn. I had a junior class next and George and her friends were in it.

When I got there, everyone was changed. I usually let the girls choose what they wore, as long as they were comfy and could fight in it, so they had on their short, sports shorts in all different colours; with either a top or a sports bra; some of them had bare feet, while others wore an assortment of training shoes. The boys, on the other hand, were all wearing the same thing; sports shorts with white tops and training shoes.

Grant was leaning on the wall near the whiteboard on the wall. I walked over to him, past all the girls who were gossiping and stretching, and the boys who were standing talking and checking the girls out.

"Start stretching, boys. You'll need it." They jumped as I passed, and hastily started stretching.

I reached Grant and he smiled down at me.

"Hey, how's my British Bombshell doing?"

I smiled back. "Fine, but haven't we got a lesson to take?"

He chuckled and followed me to the centre of the room.

"Good morning, girls."

"Good morning, Miss Baxter," they replied.

"Good morning, boys. Ready for your initiation test?" I asked.

When they all looked confused, I elaborated, "to earn you some respect in this class, and to let me see what you're capable of, we are going to spar. There are an equal number of girls and boys, so I'll let each school choose someone to fight for them. To win, you must knock your opponent off the mat or pin them down for ten seconds. The winner earns a point for their team. The team with the most points at the end wins. Mr Newman and I will referee. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads so I turned to Grant. "Right, you happy with that?"

Grant smirked, "I get to watch my boys impress you and your girls, course I'm happy."

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you so sure the boys will win?"

"Well . . . they're boys?" he said as if it was obvious. Ah, Grant, will you ever learn?

I glared at him and turned to my girls, "well then, we'll just have to change that misconception, wont we."

The girls all cheered and I turned to face the boys.

"Ok then, boys, pick your first fighter."

Alex POV

We all looked over at the boys. There were ten of them and ten of us - one each.

The boys all looked at each other, and a slightly scrawny looking guy stepped forward.

Miss Baxter looked him up and down, "ok, what's your name?"

"Ben, Benjamin Gonzalez."

"Ok then, girls?"

I looked round at my sisters and gave them a look to say that maybe this one should be for Sophia, as she isn't the best fighter, and all the others looked stronger than this boy.

They nodded slightly and Sophia stepped forwards, "Sophia," she said. A few of the boys sniggered as if she wouldn't be able to beat him.

She frowned and took her stance.

I'm going to tell you this now; Sophia has a very . . . _unique_ style of fighting. When she was first learning, she really didn't want to, and wanted to spend her whole day in either the dance studio or the library. None of the teachers could get her to train, and we were all worried that she wouldn't be able to defend herself. So, to prevent this, I made it my responsibility to teach her. I decided to teach her to fight in the dance studio, and incorporate her dance moves so she wouldn't lose interest. Once she realised she could dance while fighting, she dived right in and started to train herself. Even though she knows all the styles of martial arts as the rest of us, she chooses to use her very own dance-fighting. This has many advantages, one of which is that anyone who hasn't fought her before, or doesn't know her, will have no idea of what she is doing. And that is why Benjamin gave her a funny look as she slipped into a fighting stance not used in any martial art.

He shook of his confusion and took up a more traditional stance.

Miss Baxter blew the whistle and he started circling her. Sophia just stood there and half closed her eyes, as if listening to imaginary music. As Benjamin started to charge at her from behind, her eyes snapped open and she simply flipped backwards over his head. She landed into a handstand and pushed off the floor to propel herself further and onto her feet. The instant her feet touched the floor she was up on her toes, with her arms out in third position. He spun round and just stood and stared at her like she had grown a third head. Sophia took this chance and leapt forward, circling her arms above her head as she spun in the air, and kicked her leg out as she reached Benjamin, solidly connecting with his chest. She caught him completely by surprise, and he fell to the floor and slid off the end of the mat.

1-0 to the girls.

Grant POV

Start of lesson

God, I can't believe this goddess is mine. I was truly shocked when she accepted my proposal. And now I get to spend a year with her doing what we both love! We get to teach P&E together.

When the boys and I first came in, the girls were already in the changing room, so I told them to go get changed. I leant on the wall next to a whiteboard to wait for Bex and the students.

The girls were finished and out the changing room first. When they came out I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. They were all wearing something different; there were combinations of sports tops or bras, and really short shorts. They noticed me standing there and George came up to me with Alex and two others.

"Hey, dad" she said perkily. "Are your boys joining us today?"

The thought of any boy seeing her in what she was wearing made my blood boil. She was wearing a black sports bra with black shorts. I nodded and made a mental note to give extra night drill to any boy who so much as looked at her.

She squealed and dragged Alex and the other two back to the rest of the girls. Once there, they all started chatting and sat down to stretch.

There was a loud clatter as Benjamin Gonzalez came out the changing room and saw the girls. Ben isn't the most socially adept guy. He's on the R&D track, and isn't top of my class. Due to the fact he was now frozen in the changing room doorway, the rest of the boys were protesting loudly that they couldn't get out.

The girls all started to laugh loudly which made all the boys go quiet. One kicked Ben's leg so he snapped out of his trance and hurried over to the opposite side of the room from the girls. The rest all came out in their matching white t-shirts and black shorts. At Blackthorne, the boys don't get any choice in what they wear; they have to wear an orange jumpsuit or white top and black shorts for P&E. But it would appear that the girls can choose what they wear, a fact the boys were now finding out as one by one they came out and gaped at the girls. They got to Ben and started to talk and check the girls out.

I felt myself start to get angry and was about to do something when my British bombshell strode through the door and gracefully made her way over to me. As she passed the boys she told them to start stretching and they all jumped.

She reached me and I smiled down at her.

"Hey, how's my British Bombshell doing?"

She smiled back. "Fine, but haven't we got a lesson to take?" and she headed off to the middle of the room.

I thought about the way the boys were obviously checking out the girls and how the girls were much more subtly checking them out as well; and I chuckled and followed Bex. I wasn't sure much learning would be done.

"Good morning, girls," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Baxter," they replied.

"Good morning, boys. Ready for your initiation test?"

She then went on to explain about how they would be sparring. Once she finished, she turned to face the boys.

"Ok then, boys, pick your first fighter."

I saw the boys look at each other and Ethan Sanchez pushed Ben so he stepped forward. He managed to do this without anyone noticing, as he is the best in his year across all his subjects.

Bex looked him up and down and asked his name.

"Ben, Benjamin Gonzalez."

"Ok then, girls?"

They all looked at each other and seemed to have that strange conversation girls have with their eyes.

Eventually, a slim, nerdy girl stepped forward. "Sophia," she said. She was one of the girls who were with George and Alex, and I remember George mentioning a 'Sophia' last time I saw her.

The boys all sniggered and I had to refrain from snorting myself. There was no way she could take Ben, I doubt she could take any of the boys without any help – she was as thin as a twig! But I kept a poker face and waited to see what she could do – she was taught by Bex after all.

She frowned and took up a strange position; her left foot was turned out on the ground in front of her, her right foot was turned out as well but behind her right shoulder, her left arm was bent into a curve and placed behind her left hip, right arm was bent the same way and was slightly in front of her, she held her head high and held eye-contact with Ben.

Ben gave her a puzzled look and took up the stance I had shown them last week. Bex blew the whistle and Ben started to circle her. I was shocked that she just stood there with her eyes half closed. He charged at her and 2 ½ minutes later, Ben was on the floor at our feet.

Wow.

Bex POV

I smirked as Sophia beat Ben. We so had this in the bag. It continued like this, the boys only winning one match, and that was Brooke and a boy named Ashton. Finally, there were only two left on either side; Alex and George for the girls, and a couple of boys named Ethan and Lucas for the boys. Apparently these were the best fighters in the class, and they were both smirking. I turned to the girls.

"All right, who want to go first?"

They looked at each other and George stepped forwards. "I will."

I smiled at her and turned to the boys and smirked. "And for the boys?"

Before they could answer, the doors were flung open and a pissed off Cam strode in. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need to spar," was all she said.

I nodded. "Could we let our daughters fight first? I want to see how they do."

She smirked and came to stand beside me.

When I turned round, Lucas had decided to step forward to fight George. Not bothering to see if they were ready, I blew the whistle.

George immediately brought her leg up for a roundhouse kick, this surprised Lucas and hit the side of his head. He crumpled to the floor, but before George could pin him down, he rolled over and was up on his feet. He struck his leg out, and she missed getting a kick in the stomach by a hairs breadth by jumping back. It continued like this for sixteen minutes. Lucas was tiring, but George was fine to keep going as I had been making them build up stamina recently. With one last kick to the stomach, Lucas was on the floor, exhausted.

It was 8-1 to the girls with one match left.

Ethan stepped forward onto the mat, but Alex just turned to me, "do you mind if we use a bigger space, Miss? There are a couple of new moves I'd like to try."

I looked at Ethan to see if he minded. When he just shrugged, I motioned for the rest of the students and teachers to move to the sides of the room.

Once we were all situated, I blew the whistle and it began.

Ethan smirked at Alex, and she just glared back at him. He then proceeded to spin round into a complicated Lowery manoeuvre. But when his foot should have connected with her shoulder, she wasn't there. I stifled a laugh. All the girls could see her, but none of the boys knew where she was. I looked over at Cam to see that she was smirking proudly. Alex had brought out her inner Chameleon, and she was inching her way round the outside of the crowd towards Ethan's back.

When she reached her goal, she slunk out the shadows so she was standing directly behind him.

One of the boys noticed her and gasped. Ethan spun round, only to meet her fist with his face. He blacked out immediately.

"Well done, Alex!" I said laughing. "You managed to mix cove-ops in with P&E, Miss Cameron will be proud!"

Cammie smiled and Alex ran up to her and gave her a hug.

By that time it was the end of class, and I sent the students off to get changed. Once they were all gone, I sent Grant away and turned to Cam.

"What happened?"

She groaned. "Macey has decided it is her responsibility to make Zach feel as much pain as possible, and is planning a ball."

"So . . ." I said, hinting for her to continue.

"So . . . it means she is taking us all shopping and doing our make-up; all part of her 'plan' to make Zach jealous. She's disguised it as a test and even invited some guys from the CIA to be examiners and help in her crazy plan!"

Now I get it.

"So . . . do you wanna spar?" I asked.

"Hell yeh!" she said grinning.

**So there you go! Hope it was ok.**

**Does anybody else hate it when you go to start a new chapter, and can't write anything because the bank page is putting you off? Coz it is really annoying right now!**

**Please r&r!**

**LD xx**


	7. Chap 6 The Fight And A Disappearance

**Hiya! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. I do not own the Gallagher Girls.**

The next day; Breakfast

Zach POV

I pushed my plate of waffles away from me. I couldn't eat. I was going to be fighting Cam in half an hour, and apparently she had been training non-stop since she challenged me. Grant had said that Bex was spending every spare minute with her in the P&E barn, but refused to say how she was doing.

I have no idea what made me say what I did. I wouldn't have said it normally. But when she said Gallagher girls were closer than a brotherhood, something seemed to bubble up inside me and take over my head, it was as if my mouth was on autopilot – and it was only afterwards I realised what I'd said. However, I couldn't dwell on the past. Right now I had to go get ready. Leaving Grant to finish off my discarded breakfast, I exited the hall and headed for my temporary office to get changed.

I put on a white top which hugged my muscles and showed them off. On my bottom half I wore black shorts and I threw on my grey training shoes.

Once changed, I grabbed a towel and a water bottle, and sauntered down to the P&E barn. I was quite confident, Cam hadn't been able to beat me so far in our lives; no one had, so I didn't think she would be able to now.

Boy was I wrong.

I arrived at the barn and a crowd was already forming. Word had spread and within minutes of the challenging, the whole school including the faculty knew about the fight.

I pushed my way through the crowd to the mat in the centre to find Cammie already there stretching. I put my bottle and towel down and walked to the middle to face Cam.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to stretch?" she asked, while bending forwards over her legs which were in the splits.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." Truth be told, I didn't want to embarrass myself: gymnastics isn't one of my strong points.

She got up and Bex, who was refereeing, stepped between us with a whistle.

"Now, the challenge was for a good old, traditional fight – no weapons. If a weapon is used, you forfeit the fight, understood?" We nodded. "Good. Cammie, Do you want to put some shoes on?"

It was only once Bex had asked that that I realised Cam was barefoot.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Ok, when I blow the whistle, you may begin." Bex stood back and brought the whistle up to her lips.

FWEEEEEEE!

The fight began.

I started to circle Cam, waiting for her to make the first move. She mirrored me, keeping a relaxed stance. Two minutes passed – still circling.

Eventually I got impatient. My left hand feinted a jab to her shoulder while my right foot came up in a round house kick. But quick as lightning, she ducked and her foot swept under my supporting leg and I fell to the floor.

Not waiting for her to pin me, I rolled over and hastily stood up again. I turned to face Cam. She was smirking at me. Why was she smirking at me? I found this out a second later when her fist connected with my stomach. I doubled over in pain and stumbled back a few steps. Since when was Cam so fast?

Quickly, I recovered and straightened. I ran over some possible moves in my mind, but dismissed most of them. Once I decided on one, I shifted my weight and prepared. Before she could realise what I was doing, I threw my right hand out to punch her left shoulder. Then my left hand went for a chop to the neck. I brought my right leg up to kick her head. They all connected with a considerable force, and the final move was supposed to be a sweep under her feet with my left leg, but that didn't happen. Somehow, she manipulated the move so she caught a pressure point each time I hit her, and when I went to kick her legs, she hit a final one on my ankle, and I was paralysed. My muscles tensed up, and I slowly lost the ability to speak.

Cam stood back to admire her work. She smirked and leaned over. "What was that you said about boys being better fighters than girls?"

I attempted to speak, but it came out as a muffled grunt. Cam reached out and grabbed my shoulder. She twisted her hand and I was free.

I stood up and turned to apologise, "Sure. Sure. But one lucky win doesn't prove you right." WHAT! Where the hell did that come from?

Her smirk morphed to a glare. There was a sharp pain in my cheek as she slapped me. Then she punched my face. Hard.

I slumped to the floor, and the last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Cam storming off to the changing room.

Cam POV

HOW DARE HE?!

I won the fight fair and square, and then he goes and says that!

I still couldn't believe how much he had changed since senior year. He wasn't the Zach I once knew and loved.

I sighed and entered my office. It was just as I had left it; computer off, photo of me and mom in Paris on the desk, my living quarters off to one side, and no bugs.

I shut the door and headed though to my private bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt wonderful pounding down on my aching muscles.

Ten minutes later I got out, dried myself off, and redressed.

There were some papers that needed looking over for the director, so I decided to get them out the way before he got impatient. I made a mug of coffee in my little kitchen area and returned to my office.

I got through the door, and stopped.

Something was wrong.

I had definitely shut the door before taking a shower. Now it was slightly ajar.

Slowly, I crept into the room. Sweeping my eyes around, I noticed the picture of me and mom had been shifted slightly.

I cautiously set my mug down on the desk and cast my vision around once more.

There. Next to the door of my supply closet. Irregular dust patterns.

Silently, I edged towards the door. I arrived and carefully wrapped my hand round the handle.

Quickly I pulled the door open and came face to face with . . . Kayla?

"What the hell are you doing in my supply closet?!" I hadn't seen her since we graduated from Gallagher together.

She just smirked at me and threw her fist towards my face.

I ducked and took a step backwards, only to walk into something solid. Or should I say someone.

I whipped round to meet a very muscled chest. I looked up into blank emerald eyes before feeling a hand slap the back of my neck. A second later I realised it had been holding a napotine patch as I hit the ground.

Bex POV

_(Straight after fight)_

Bastard! Cammie could easily have killed him! Why the hell would he say that!

I turned and dragged Grant out the barn towards our suite. As we passed the janitors room, I told them to move Zach to his room.

We continued on and once we were in our room I flopped down onto the couch.

"Do you have any idea why he said that?" I asked Grant.

He had the look on his face he gets while thinking. "I'm not too sure, but before he said it, he looked like he was going to apologise. Then after, he looked horrified, almost as if he hadn't meant to say it," he replied.

I was puzzled, why would Zach say something he didn't want to say? I knew Grant was telling the truth, the two of them practically grew up together, so if anybody knew what Zach was thinking, Grant did.

However, that still didn't answer the question of _why_ Zach said it.

I was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by the door being flung open and Alex barrelling through followed by George, Taylor and Sophia.

I looked up at them and jumped to my feet when I realised Alex had tears streaming down her face.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"It's my mom," she cried. "She's gone!"

Cam POV

The first thing I remember was a pounding in my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the dim light of the room. Straight ahead of me, there was a wall. It probably used to be white, but now was a grubby grey colour with yellow stains scattered across it.

I tried to bring my hands up to massage my head, but discovered that they were tied to the chair behind me. A quick test showed that my ankles were tied in a similar fashion. The rough ropes they were tied with were tied too tight and cutting into my flesh.

Ignoring the pain, I looked around. Behind me, there was a plain brown door – a closed door. I'd be willing to bet locked too. The wood was scratched and dented, almost as if previous occupants had attempted to claw their way out in desperation. I shuddered. Not the thing to be thinking when you don't know where you are.

Other than that there wasn't anything in the room at all. The floor was a disgusting brown carpet, and the bare light bulb flickered slightly, not helping my headache.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and bright white light spilled through. I recoiled and squinted at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. They were quite tall, around six feet, and seemed to be holding something. They stepped in and a shorter figure followed them in, shutting the door behind them.

Once my eyes had adjusted to the dim light again, I realised the shorter one had red hair, familiar green eyes, and a sinister smirk on her lips. Catherine Goode.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The famous Cameron Morgan. You hear that John? My wonderful new protégée caught Cameron Morgan." She said, sneering my name each time she said it.

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood for her games.

She turned back to me. "What? You mean I can't just have my son's schoolmate over to chat?" she said, feigning innocence. "What a shame. But, I suppose, if that's what you think, it saves a whole lot of time."

"Just tell me what you want to know," I said.

"What would be the fun in that?" she asked while leaning in over me.

"It would save a whole lot of time," I muttered under my breath.

"I know!" she said, ignoring me and taking a step back. "Why don't we bring in my protégée to have a chat?"

She turned to 'John' and told him to fetch 'Agent Alpha'.

He left the room, only to return two minutes later with 'Agent Alpha'.

At this point, I was still facing away from the door, so I couldn't see Catherine's new lapdog.

"Hello, Cammie."

I froze.

"I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?"

No! Of course I wasn't expecting this! How could I have even dreamt this was who Catherine had given the 'honour' of being 'Agent Alpha'.

"Well, if you're so good, why don't you come around and face me," I said.

There were footsteps and then I was looking up at the face of the person from my office. They smirked at me while I just glared back.

"Surprised?" they asked.

"Only at the fact you betrayed me. How could you? Why did you do it?"

Agent Alpha shrugged. "Better money, better training and I get to get back at you for everything you did to me, for everything you took away from me."

"What on earth did I take away from you!?" I asked. I honestly wanted to know.

Alpha's eyes flashed and they strode forward. "You know fine well what you took away from me, and for that, you'll pay," they hissed in my ear.

The last thing I remember of the encounter with Agent Alpha was a fist flying toward my unprotected face.

**Sooo? What do you think? Please review! Iwant to know who you all think Agent Alpha is! And what you thought about the fight. Sorry if it was rubbish. **

**The next Chapter might not be out for a while, as I have a busy schedule for a while, but I'll try and write as much as I can.**

**LD xx**


	8. Chap 7 Waking Up

**Hey. Sorry, but this is a slightly shorter chapter. I'm having really bad writers block right now. I must have sat and stared at the blank page for about an hour before even getting ths one started, then it's taken me close to a week to get this far. I didn't want to leave it any longer before giving you more, so I'm really sorry if it stinks.**

**I don't own.**

**Cam POV**

I woke up to a pounding in my head. This feels rather familiar.

I was in the exact same pace as before, except now, I had what felt like a black eye forming.

Getting a massive sense of déjà vu, I turned round to face the door. However, this time, there were a few things different from before.

For one, 'John' was standing guard inside the door. And for another, there was a small table with a glass of what I hoped was water, and a plate of brown mush.

"Hey, John! What's that rather disgusting looking mush beside you?" I called.

He stared blankly at the wall.

"Hello? John? Johnny? Johnny boy? Anybody in there?"

He just continued staring, but I noticed his hands curled slightly round the club he was holding.

"Oh well. If you can't talk, you can't tell me to shut up, will you?" I said, a plan forming in my head.

His eyes shifted ever so slightly so he was looking at me.

"That's better, now you can see my wonderful face, cant you! I can't think of anything better. Now, have you seen the state of these walls? They really need a good scrubbing, and maybe a coat of paint. What colour do you think? I think maybe a nice bright yellow. Y'know, to cheer people up. You look like you need cheering up. Do you? I know! How about we have a sing-song! You go first. No? Ok, I'll go. _The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long. _ C'mon, it's no fun if you don't join in. You really should know this one. But if you don't, I can help. It's a song, usually sung by children, about a bus and it describes all the things that happen on the bus. It always starts off with the wheels, but then you can add whatever you want to. For instance, some people use babies crying, mothers shouting, windscreen wipers wiping, old ladies knitting. Can you knit? I can't. I think it's a really good skill to have. 'Coz if the jumper factory workers have a strike, you could make your own. Wouldn't you love to be able to make your own jumpers? You could make them in all different colours. And if you got really good, you could add names and things. Tell ya what, we could learn how to knit, and then make our very own buddy jumpers! Yours could say 'john' and have half of something – we'll need to decide what we want in the middle, how about a cat. Yes! You could have one half of the cat, and I'll have the other! I like cats. Do you? I hope you do if we're going to have one on our jumpers. Or what about a boat! Or a star, or a diamond – the sparkly kind, not the shape, or a dog, or . . ."

"For the love of god, would you SHUT UP!"

I smirked. "If you undo these knots and let me stretch my legs."

John shifted uncomfortably. "I can't. My boss would kill me. Just . . . shut up."

"That's not very nice, I would keep my side of the deal and shut up, and all you have to do is untie these ropes for a little while. Only five minutes. That's all I would need, promise! Or if you want, I could stay tied up, and we could stay gossip buddies. I do actually quite like our conversations. What about you? What do you think? Do you like them? John! Why won't you talk to me! I want you to talk to me! I like talking to people. You can learn a lot from people when they talk to you. But my friends say I need to talk less. Actually, that's not me they say that to; it's my other friend. She . . ."

"OK! I'll untie you. Five minutes, right? Then you'll let me tie you back up again."

I didn't move, not wanting to give him any reason to change his mind. He walked over to me, shaking his head and muttering about 'stupid prisoner lady', 'stupid job' and 'painkillers' for a 'stupid headache'.

He was about to untie me when the handle rattled in the door. John jumped back to his position and I inwardly groaned. Almost! All that for nothing!

The door swung open and I craned my neck to see who was coming in. My eyes hardened when I saw the room's newest occupant.

"Miss me?" she asked, smirking.

"Missing your absence, _Alpha_," I retorted, glaring.

"Now, now, that isn't how you want to speak to the person in charge of your welfare, is it?" she said coming round to face me. "If you behave, I could put in a good word with Catherine. Then again, if you do behave, I may just kill you quickly, rather than what I've got planned for you at the moment."

"Why did you leave Gallagher? Why did you betray your sisters? Why, Kayla?"

"They were never my sisters!" she spat. "They deserted me in my time of need, they stole from me, you stole from me."

"What did I steal?"

Kayla's eyes blazed and she leant into my face. "Zach."

Now I was confused. How did I steal Zach from her? Of course, being the spy I am, I didn't let this show on my face.

"Now," she said, standing up. "I want you to tell me where they are."

"Where what are?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"No, I honestly don't." I really didn't, but I wondered how long it would take her to catch onto this fact.

She scowled, and then seemed to remember something, and her scowl turned into an evil grin.

"Ok, you don't want to cooperate? I can sort that." She turned and left the room.

Two minutes later she returned. Leaning against the door frame smirking, she called out, "come on in!"

There were heavy footsteps as someone walked across the tiled hall which then became muffled as they reached the carpet.

I looked up at their face and my breathing hitched. Empty emerald eyes stared blankly back at me.

"Zach," I breathed.

Kayla strutted up to him and clasped her hands on his shoulder.

"Oh, Zachy-poo, Do you think you could give me a hand with something," she cooed at him.

"Yes," Zach replied blankly. Something wasn't right, Zach did not speak like that, and he did not let anybody call him 'Zachy-poo'. What was going on?

Kayla smirked at me and leaned in to Zach's ear. "Could you deal with our little guest, please? Plan 18, I you could."

Zach nodded, and moved forward to untie me.

I tensed when his warm hands brushed my freezing wrists as he expertly unwound the rope. I held my breath. The last piece fell to the ground, and I was up. I spun round ready for a fight, only to see Kayla looking murderous, and Zach twitching like he was about to have a fit.

"C . . . Ca . . . m . . . g . . . go . . ."

He didn't get any further. Kayla lunged at him and knocked him out with a napotine patch.

Taking my chance, I made my escape. Out the door and down the hall; left at the end then the right after 300 yards; through the area that smelt like popcorn and down the stairs; I stopped. I was in a basement of a sort. I had nothing. Following directions from your subconscious only works until it runs out of them. I had no clue where to go next. Hearing voices behind me, I yanked open the nearest door and darted through it.

Panting, I slid down the door to the ground. The voices faded and I relaxed ever so slightly, not completely – I was still in an enemy base with no clue where I was.

The room was dark, I couldn't see further than a few feet and there was no indication of how big it was. I cautiously stood up.

Suddenly floodlights flipped on. I brought my arm up to shield my eyes from the glare. Looking down, I saw a familiar pair of high heels click up to stand a few metres in front of me.

"I guess I'll just have to question you myself then wont I," came the nasally voice of Agent Smith from above me.

I stood up and stepped forward to meet her. "I'm not telling you anything."

She smirked, "that's what you say now."

The door flew open behind me and COC agents started piling through.

I sighed and didn't put up a fight when they grabbed me. There were at least a hundred in the room behind Kayla, fifty or so had just come through the door, and I had no idea of just how big the base was. Kayla probably had an entire army ready to detain me. I had no chance.

So I saved my energy. I would need it for what was to come.

**There it is, hope it didn't disappoint too much. I know it isn't my best work, but any suggestions for how to continue are welcomed with welcome arms. I know how I want this to end; I just don't know how to keep going, if that makes any sense.**

**Any questions you have are welcomed and if I have missed any so far, I am really sorry. **

**LDxx**


	9. AN

**Hey guys.**

**Really sorry, and I promised myself I wouldn't do these. But I honestly have no inspiration at the moment for this. So it's going on hiatus for now. I will get back to it and finish it, but I need to take a break. Really sorry!**

**LDxx **


End file.
